How to save Christmas and more
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Annie confront Mikasa and they find out they have feelings for each other. I suck at summaries...sorry XD Contains yuri. Don't like, don't read!


Merry Christmas everyone! This fanfic is gift for my pen friend Blazy-Daisy. It is my first time writing in English so be tolerant please.

I made Annie quite out of character, because I didn't know how to deal with her personality. Sorry about that.

Anyway, enjoy this as much as you can, Blaze. I'm glad you suggested this idea of Christmas fanfic :)

* * *

A world inside the Walls never knew Christianity. So of course, there was no Christmas. Nothing like enjoying yourself with your family, giving presents or just something trivial like singing Christmas songs.

Is it sad? Can you miss something, you never had? For people living inside walls it wasn't something to worry about. Their constant fear of Titans was overwhelming and nobody even thought about decorating their homes with ornaments or getting presents for their close ones. Although, not everything was being lost.

Three friends, Eren, Mikasa and Armin, have almost forgotten about the book they read together as kids. It was a book about the outside world. It was a treasure for Armin and Eren. They could read about places that they had no chance of seeing. Land of ice, burning water or salt sea. But the book wasn't only about geography. There was also written something about history of human kind, culture and religions.

XxX

"How about, we will have a party and get a presents for each other?" Blond boy announced during dinner. Everyone looked up and wondered what the he meant.

"Huh, where did that come from?" Asked confused Jean.

"Um, I mean...we have nothing to do during winter break, so I thought we could have some fun together!" He tried again.

"Still don't get you..." This time, Ymir said.

"It's not too hard for you to doesn't get something, but this time I must agree with you. What do you mean by that, Armin?" Ymir clenched her teeth for the insult Reiner made and promised herself that she would get him to pay for that later.

"You know, I have read a book, where was this strange feast called 'Christmas'. It was a celebration of man named Jesus Christ, who was said to be a prophet. On this feast people had great time with their families and they got some present for their love ones. It was a feast of peace."

"Don't tell me, you're one of the Wallist? They have this crazy ideas about prophet and others..."

"I am not! I just thought it isn't a bad idea to have some good time together, since we're comrades. Don't take me wrong, I don't believe in this 'prophet' thing.

"It doesn't sound bad, I must say."

"A feast..." Drool was falling out of Sasha's mouth. After hearing about feast, only thing that pop out on her mind was a food. Since then, she didn't catch a word Armin said.

"Yeah, it could be fun!"

"I'm on it, Armin. As long as you won't force me to pray to someone."

"Don't worry about it!"

"So...when are we celebrating this chris-something."

"It's Christmas, and it is celebrated in two weeks. Our calendar isn't same as previous civilization used, so I had to improvise. I used our calendar and calculated which day of the year ar –"

"I think I don't need full explanation, Armin..."

"Eh, sorry...Well, we need some preparations. Who's going to help me?"

"I will and Ymir too." Announced Krista

"What!? You little squirt – ouch!" Small blonde girl gave her friend a strong headbutt, which stopped the brunette from protesting.

"Good, any others?" Some other trainees were raising their hands and promising a help with preparations. Armin was surprised that he got a positive reply so fast. He was already planning everything before hand, so he only needed some people to help him.

XxX

Preparations for Christmas party were going smoothly. More close it was, more exited people were. They even got an official permission from Keith (which was unbelievable). What everyone were most afraid of, was getting presents. They were kind of lost, because they didn't know about anything good to get. Well, not everyone had this problem...

Annie decided that she wasn't interested at all in some party or presents. She planned to skip the whole facade and just get some rest. She didn't find a need to spend time with her comrades, since they never meant anything to her. Whenever time, she came across someone who was talking about the party, she sighed. It was annoying to see or listen to them about it. She was kind of hoping that she would find someone who would dislike it with her, but everyone seemed to be like hypnotized. What really got her onto knees was when she saw Ymir, who was chatting with Krista happily about the party. _Love...even a terrible person like Ymir can become sweet as sugar, when in love_.

One day, only a week before the party, Annie came across Mikasa. Black haired Asian girl stared blankly into nothing. She was sitting on her bed. Annie was bored so she decided that a little teasing to her rival wouldn't be a bad idea. Annie sat next to her and for a while she did nothing. Mikasa paid her no attention, which made blond girl quite annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing? Just seeing you like this gives me creeps." Asian girl looked at Annie and frowned.

"You don't have to be here and watch me. Leave, I have nothing to say to you." Annie tried to hide how upset that made her.

"I'm going to sleep and I don't want you around with that weird look on your face." She said simply.

"Then you have to bear with it. I'm staying as well." They were both annoyed and frowned at each other. Mikasa hid her chin behind her red scarf. For a while, they did nothing, just throw daggers at each other. Finally Annie sighed and smiled.

"Let's stop with this. I'm willing to help you with whatever is on your mind, because it seems like you need a help."

"I don't need your help. Beside there is no way you could even help me." Black haired girl stood up and wanted to leave. Annie grabbed her hand and forced her to sit again.

"Now you want to leave? Don't fucking kidding with me!" Mikasa was surprised because she never saw this side of Annie before.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, but you probably have." Blond girl was embarrassed to show so many emotions, but she also wanted to continue with the conversation.

"Leave me alone, Annie, I don't want you to waste my time." Asian girl wanted to stand up again, but the grip on her hand was too strong. "I'm warning you, Annie. Let. Go. Of. Me." She started to be angry. Annie didn't move an inch. She still held Mikasa's hand, like it was normal thing to do. Just when Mikasa was about to slap Annie with her free hand, the blond girl pushed her onto bed and sit on top of her.

"Wha-?!"

"Shut up!" Mikaka was too surprised to even fight back, so she just stared on Annie. "And now, tell me what is going on with you, right now!" Annie also sat on Mikasa's hands, so had completed dominance.

"I don't want to! Just get of me!"

"No!"

"Why do you want to know?!" That question took Annie by surprise. She didn't actually know why she acted like that. She just did it with no particular reason...or so she thought.

"I just want, Okey? It pisses me of, when you were sitting here with that soulless expression."

Black haired girl stayed still and quiet. She was thinking. For the moment she decided that the best way out, was to listen Annie and tell her everything.

"I...want to confess to Eren. And I want to kiss him, but I don't know if he will accept me." Annie didn't say anything at first. Now it was time for her to be thinking. Mikasa beneath her was blushing and she was avoiding Annie's glare.

"Eren is idiot, so I understand why you are worried. For this moment there is nothing more important to him than killing titans. He probably thinks of you as his sister, than a girl he could love."

"I know that! But that's not what I fear the most!"

"What do you mean?" Shorter girl was confused.

"I-I...I'm afraid of...kissing him..." Now it was Mikasa who was blushing. She didn't want to tell anyone about her little problem and Annie was the last person she would ever confess.

"Is that all?" Was everything Annie could say.

"It's not enough for you?"

"Well, something so trivial isn't actually what I imagined." Blond girl started to smile gently. "You are afraid of kissing him? Then practice with someone."

"Never! I don't want my first kiss to be with someone else beside Eren!" Mikasa tried to stand from her position, but Annie held her really firmly.

"Is it really that big deal? I mean, if it's just practice, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Then, Annie...you kiss me!" Annie was shocked to hear what Mikasa said. Never did she imagine her to ask for something like this.

"What?! I didn't say I would do it! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"You said that when it's for practice, then I don't have to worry about it."

"But why me?" Blond girl was starting to sweat like crazy.

"Because I don't want to tell anyone else about it. You already know and you even suggested practicing." She had a point and Annie knew it. If she would turn her down, she would lose and that was unacceptable for her. She let go of Mikasa's hands and sat next to her on the bed again. She sighted and closed her eyes.

"Let's do it..." There wasn't enough enthusiasm in her voice, but Mikasa still took that as 'yes'.

Both girls faced each other and for a while, they just stared. Then Mikasa started to shorten the distance between their faces until their lips almost touched. _What the hell I'm doing?! I don't want this! Why does it have to be her from all people? Why didn't I shut my mouth up?_ These questions were running through Annie's mind as she was about to kiss her rival.

Finally, their lips touched. It was weird for both of them, but they stayed still. Mikasa put her hand on Annie's head and pushed her closer to her. She kissed her more and so did Annie. Blond girl also put her hand on Mikasa's head and her other arm around her lower back. They were both glued to each other, kissing madly. Mikasa added tongue while Annie gladly accepted it. Black haired girl pushed blond onto bed and lied on top of her. They were giving each other so many passionate kisses, that they were both sweaty and their mouths were covered in saliva. It only lasted few minutes, but both girls were exhausted.

They separated their lips and for a little while, they just panted.

"That was..."

"Unexpected?" Smiled Annie. She caressed Mikasa's hair, because she enjoyed how soft they were.

"Yeah." Asian girl still didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to kiss the blond again and the other part wanted to run away to forget what happened. Annie decided for her. She kissed her again and that time, she turned them around, so she lay on top of Mikasa.

For another few minutes they were both fighting for dominance and enjoying the kissing. The one who end up on top was Mikasa. She was taller and stronger, so she had advantages on Annie.

When Annie thought it was already enough, she tried to get away from Mikasa. However, the taller girl held her very strongly and had no reason to let the shorter girl go just yet. Annie started to be desperate. She loved the sensation she was experiencing, but it was too much for her to handle, so she bit Mikasa on lip.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry...can we stop already?"

"Don't you like it? " Mikasa was confused, because she had thought that Annie enjoyed it as much as she.

"I do, but at least let me take a break." Taller girl listened to her comrade's request and moved to lie next to her.

"Well, that was one hell of a practice." Said Mikasa while looking at Annie.

"You tell me...By the way, you don't have to worry about anything. You're a good kisser, I must say." Was all Annie could answer.

"Thanks...you're not bad either." Both of them were still sweating like crazy and they still didn't believe in what they did.

"I should probably go..." Said Annie and was about to get up from bed.

"You could stay." It was everything Annie wanted to hear. She smiled at Mikasa and relaxed herself on bed once again.

XxX

The day was finally there. The Christmas Eve. Everything was ready and people were looking forward to open their presents. Everyone gathered in dining hall. It was the best place to celebrate. The room was decorated with some ornaments and pictures. Food was on big tables and everyone could take whatever they wanted.

"Sasha! Stop eating already! You will die!"

"Mh-Imma- ghood!" Tried Sasha to respond with her mouth full. She didn't care about presents. She was happy with just food. And there was lot of food. More than she could ever dream of.

"Let her be. Now, Krista, open my present!" Ymir was like someone else. She smiled and was being friendly with everyone.

"Thank you, Ymir. Here, this for you." Small blonde girl gave a box to her lover. Ymir gladly accepted the gift and immediately open it. It was knitted black hat.

"It's beautiful, Krista! This is what you have been doing these past two weeks?"

"Yep! You always grumbled that your ears are freezing, so I made this especially for you!"

"I wasn't grumbling...Well, what do you say about my present?" Krista realized that she still didn't open up present from Ymir. It was wrapped in brown paper and it was quite heavy. Krista carefully ripped the paper and looked inside. It was book. Some romantic story. Krista looked at the letters and in no time she recognized the name of the author. A bright smile appeared on her cute face as she jumped and hugged Ymir around her neck.

"Thank you so much, Ymir! That's the book I wanted! You're amazing!"

"You're welcome, Krista, I'm glad you like it." _Mission completed. _Thought Ymir.

Other people were receiving and opening their presents as well. From all side you could hear happy voices and laugh.

Mikasa exchanged presents with Armin and Eren and went to look for Annie. She decided, that she wouldn't confess to Eren, because she had Annie. It wasn't what she imagined originally, after all the blond was her rival, but being with her gave Mikasa so many emotions she never knew before.

"Mikasa? Where you're going? The party is still on."Said Armin, who didn't want Mikasa to leave so soon.

"I'm not feeling very well, Armin, excuse me, please." She didn't wait for reply and left hurriedly. She found Annie outside, leaning against the building. The steam from her breathing was oozing around her. Mikasa wondered whether Annie was cold.

"Did you wait long?" Asked Mikasa.

"Not really, I just arrived here." Annie looked at Asian girl and smiled gently.

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"I know you didn't want to celebrate with everyone, but I still got something for you..." That surprised Annie. She thought that she made herself clear about Mikasa not getting any presents for her.

"I don't want anything."

"I know you don't, but please, accept it." Mikasa handed over a small thing wrapped in cloth. Annie reached for it and opened it. It was a small knife, just about 6 inches long. Its handle was decorated with strange ornaments and the blade was nice clean.

"It's very nice, Mikasa, thank you...but I don't have anything for you in return..." It saddened Annie however she couldn't do anything at that moment. She put the knife into her pocket and looked at Mikasa.

"Will you accept my feelings as well?"

"Your feelings? Yes, I will..." Blushed Annie as she responded.

"Then it's enough for me." Mikasa moved closer to Annie and hugged her. Annie was glad, because she was really cold and Mikasa was warm.

"Can we kiss now?" Blond girl whispered into black haired girl's neck.

"Of course we can, but let me stay like this for a little longer, please." The hug was just too pleasant for her.

"Do you love me?" Annie asked.

"Probably yes. Those feelings are all mixed up inside my chest. I can hardly eat or think straight. I don't know if it's love or something else. What about you?"

"I love you. I thought I will never love anyone, but now I do, which is nice." Annie though about everything for many times. She knew that falling in love was the most stupid thing to do, but she just couldn't help herself. She knew, that as a Female titan she had mission to finish. Everything in her mind screamed that it was stupid of her – all in vain. She was falling even harder for Mikasa and there was no turning back.

"That's nice. Both of us are terrified fighters. We were both unable to feel anything, but now look at us. We're standing here hugging...it's like an unrealistic dream, don't you think?"

"Huh, I never thought about it that way, but you're right. We were rivals and now we're lovers."

"Imagine what will happen when others will find out." Mikasa laughed.

"Mmm...that will be interesting. But we're not the only one here. Look at Ymir and Krista. They're all over themselves."

"You've got a point." Mikasa held Annie closer to her chest. She heard her fast heart beat and that made her feel more comfortable. "We can kiss, if you want..." Asian girl looked into blond girl's eyes and smiled. Annie smiled in return and kissed Mikasa. Gently yet passionately.

When they separated, they still stayed in tight embrace.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Maybe a little..."

"So...want to head back to our room? Everyone is still celebrating. It would be a shame not to use this opportunity." Annie's suggestion had a nice sound to Mikasa's ears. She didn't wait for anything. She just grabbed blonde's hand and went straight to their barracks. Annie followed obediently.

"You sure don't take your time, right?" Laughed Annie as she was dragged behind Mikasa.

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming."

They arrived in their barracks and started to kiss while they moved to their beds. Mikasa lay on top of Annie. They liked this position the best.

For a while they stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"Don't betray me, Annie, or I will kill you, understand?" Mikasa was being death serious which made Annie tremble.

"I won't betray you, don't worry." Shorter girl tried to sound convincing and she probably did, because Mikasa didn't say anything else and started to kiss her again.

They made love that night. It was the best present they could get for each other. Even though they were being honest with their feelings, Annie still had a secret she couldn't say to her lover. It pained her, but that was a price she had to pay for falling in love.

* * *

So...how was it? I'm sure there are like billions mistakes, so I'm sorry about that XD


End file.
